World
World (ワールド, "Wārudo") is a character who debuted as the final boss of the first Magical Drop. Appearance and Personality World is a Goddess who has the appearance of a young woman. She has three eyes, with the third located on her forehead. She wears a large ribbon, said ribbon being the only thing protecting her modesty. As the overseer of Magical Land, she is a gentle and polite woman. She ends most of her sentences with the phrase "desu wa." Magical Drop (Chain Reaction) World is the final boss of the original Magical Drop. She is located at the seventh and final stage after defeating Magician. Magical Drop II World is a playable character in Magical Drop II. She is fought in the 8th stage of the 1P vs CPU mode, after defeating Magician. Magical Drop III / Pocket World runs the tutorial after starting the game. She is a possible opponent in the sixth stage of the easy difficulty and the tenth stage on medium/hard, alongside Empress and Strength Jr. In her ending, World wants to show everyone that she won the Magical Drop. But when Justice, Hermit, Devil, and Fool look at her, she slowly flies away. Magical Drop Pocket World is not playable, but makes some cameos in Magician's and Hanged Man's endings. Magical Drop F Due to the miscalculations, she is one of the characters who does not have a transformation. Despite, having a sheet over her body can still be used as a transformation. Her starting item in multiplayer is an orb where the item removes all drops of a single color. Official Descriptions ''Magical Drop II'' Wii Virtual Console manual An alluring and elegant goddess. She sees much more than you'll ever know. ''Magical Drop III'' Wii Virtual Console manual A peaceful and caring goddess. Watches over all of Magical Land with her third eye. : Hobby: Bathing : Personality: Calm and motherly : Likes: Swimming in the sky : Dislikes: Being treated like an old lady ''Magical Drop III'' ACA NeoGeo manual World is a motherly and helpful goddess. With her third eye on her forehead, she watches over everyone. Trivia *World's theme, Goddess's Whisper, is the oldest character-specific theme in the series; it debuted as the final boss theme of the first Magical Drop. *World's victim animation in Magical Drop III refers to a famous scene from the Marilyn Monroe film The Seven Year Itch, where the wind from a subway vent blows Marilyn's skirt up. *World is one of two characters in Magical Drop F whose item doesn't cause them to physically transform; the other is Burnz. *She is referred to as Stephanie the World in the non-Japanese versions of Magical Drop V, the name seemingly originating from previous editors of this wiki before being included in the game by Golgoth. *World's victory animation in Magical Drop III, which heavily features her bouncing chest, became an internet meme. It was prominent in the early-to-mid 2000s and had several variations, most of which remove her third eye. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Technique Type Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by older female actors in Europe Category:Sub-Boss Characters Category:Final Boss Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Heroes